A Scoundrel's Audacity
by Just Maritza
Summary: November 2010 picture challenge. After coming in charming the family with his tall tales,he has the audacity of assuming some things and some aren't having it.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Medicine Woman**_

* * *

**A Scoundrel's Audacity**

**by Maritza Franklin**

**November 22, 2010**

Though it wasn't Thanksgiving until another few weeks, the table was set in celebration of the return of the children's natural father, Ethan Cooper; robbing Sully's place at the head of the table—being the guest of honor, at least to the children's eye. But in Sully's eyes, the absentee father was crud according to the heartbreaking tales Charlotte related of him after arriving in town abandoned and homeless with their three hungry children in search of work; and here he was, treated like royalty.

After the mining caved-in, Sully had befriended Charlotte nursing him back to health—both becoming fast friends. Her children fascinated with his ventures heading out west; much like now being entertained with Ethan's elaborate tall tales in search of riches sailing the high seas; the youngest two in awe failing to realize their abandonment by him, while the eldest sat coolly skeptical in the corner listening and struggling to let down his guard. Worst of all was Michaela—that is Dr. Mike, bringing out that turkey _**he **_himself captured before that cad to carve, the entire time smiling, falling for his so-called charms. He didn't mind so much the children eating it up; after all it was their father, but _**Dr. Mike—**_hadn't she paid attention to Charlotte's tales of that louse. Hadn't she been her best friend, her only friend in town, besides he?

"Sully," beckoned Colleen settling down after embracing her father over his surprise.

"H'mm?" he uttered, still disturbed by Ethan's hypocrisy saying grace and afterward, his disconcerting announcement rousing the family.

"Could you please past the bread?"

"Uh...sure."

"Can't wait to visit Sans Francisco," Brian eagerly ran with, missing that it would be permanent.

The urge to strangle Ethan overwhelmed Sully, for daring to tear the children away from Dr. Mike, the woman their real Ma entrusted at her deathbed having no other kin, not even their deadbeat Pa.

"You're coming, right Ma?" continued the lad.

Sully sharply turned to a shamefaced Michaela; she turned away and his heart plummeted over her reaction and Brian's query. He turned towards Ethan; pleased with himself back at him, certain of gaining a refined younger and beautiful bride in Michaela, to match his image of prosperity he obviously swindled.

"Nothing is finalized."

_She's kidding. She's considering moving to Sans Francisco and m...marrying __**HIM**__?" Is she__** CRAZY**__?—desperate to marry any man appearing to have money to help her raise the kids even if it was their neglectful father? Or, was she afraid to lose the children she's grown to love as her own? Ethan must have some ulterior motives for his visit in town, as he doubted it's for the children's sake._

Sully sat fiddling with his butter knife, unconsciously defusing himself. There she was smiling widely like a schoolgirl, being her gracious self and the perfect hostess. _She was just being hospitable_—he desperately reasoned—_slowly luring into that scoundrel's web of deceit._ _No, this ain't happening! She doesn't deserve a man like that!

* * *

_

"A-ho my brother," the Indian halted his horse before a distraught Sully leaning over his horse.

"A-ho, how did you know I was coming?" He breathed distressfully over losing Michaela to Ethan.

"Your thoughts did not allow me much sleep," he said with a humorous smile.

"Then you know why I'm here."

"Yes."

"Good."

"You know this is against my…."

* * *

"Sully, are you alright?" soft soothing hands caressed his, grabbing hold of it, releasing the blunt knife he hadn't realized was carving into the table. He looked up at her familiar serene mismatched sea of green eyes, immediately calming him, yet feeling remorse.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I uh…if you'll excuse me…" He stood exiting the homestead; Wolf left behind whimpering by the closed door wanting to follow.

"Brian, go after him," requested his Ma.

"Okay," off he went after his idol.

Needing to give their father a piece of her mind, she motioned his siblings to follow as well.

"Ah, yes, alone at last," Ethan raising his wineglass, crossed to her offering his hand.

* * *

Sully halted before his newly purchased horse, realizing it was jealousy consuming him. He knew very well _**Michaela**_ couldn't possibly fall for that poor excuse of a man. But what could he do? He had nothing to offer her, who was used to the best. She must be longing for the good life again and here was her opportunity. _No, that can't be either; she'd have up and left with the kids long ago back to Boston. So what kept her here?_

"Sully," called the Cooper kids, catching up to him.

"Go on back to supper with your Pa and Dr. Mike."

"Not without you," insisted Colleen."

"I don't think your Ma wants me there tonight."

"Sure she does, you're family," Brian proudly proclaimed.

"That's nice of you guys, but I gotta go."

"Don't let'em scare you off," discharged Matthew. "That's just part of his angle luring folks to his corner. You can't let Dr. Mike fall for that."

"What about Sans Francisco?"

"We're just visiting—aren't we— Matthew?" Colleen came to realize. "We wanna stay here with Dr. Mike and all our friends."

"_**Please,**_ don't let Dr. Mike let'em have them," Matthew pleaded."

Sully suddenly recalled how Michaela specifically had him sit by her side at the other end of the table when normally she would sit next to the guest of honor. And that brought a smile to him recalling how genuinely concerned she was, intimately holding his hand; realizing she has always been openly warm and friendly to everyone, especially if she needed to put up a front—in this case, the children's.

* * *

Michaela sat motionless, preoccupied over her dear friend's distressing behavior wandering what she did to exasperate him, when Ethan suddenly appeared by her side attempting to grab her hand—she resisted.

"My dear, it's obvious we were thinking the same thing wanting us to be alone to plan our future. Don't worry darling," seeing her distressed, "I'll arrange for the children to attend boarding schools before we married," and knelt down before her." Will you?"

Taken aback at his audacity, brought her back to her senses, realizing how awful the man was before her. How dare he assume she would marry him? It was too much, making her ill. How dare he, be rid of his own children again?

"Mr. Cooper!" she stood and very firmly, "I have no intention of marrying you. Although I'd like nothing better then to continue being the children's mother, I recognize that they are still your children, but please consider not taking them away from Colorado Springs, from folks that love them_—away from me. _Since their mother's passing, they have come to see me as their mother; a stable figure in their lives."

"What? You're turning down a man of good fortune and prosperity to stay here in this…_**hellhole**_?" Suddenly easing up, "If it's the children you've grown accustomed to—they can stay home, attend the finest schools; and nannies to occupy them with activities, giving us our _**privacy**_. Show them off when needed."

"Mr. Cooper! What part didn't you understand? I cannot marry a man… li…like you, selfish, and inconsiderate of his children."

"Oh, so you won't," he backed away in disgust, revealing his true nature. "I guess the children will just lose, yet another mother."

Softening after realizing his intention, "Mr. Cooper, I beg of you. Please permit the children to stay with me. They'll visit you on holidays, so you'll be able to live your life as you please. As a doctor, you know very well that I can properly care for them. You won't even have to worry about providing for them, I've manage thus far."

"And their education?"

"They've done well being home schooled before the school was built. If you like, you can setup college trust funds for them. Don't take them away from the only stability they have known."

"Oh, I see…it's that heathen you're fixated on. He's obviously fond of the children and you want to use them to hold his interest as using your womanly charm in bedding him isn't enough."

**SLAP!**

"How dare you insinuate such false vulgarity?" she fumed. "Sully is the most honorable, respectful, caring and just man—that the children's appalling father obviously isn't."

The door flew opened ushering in the children, Wolf and Sully to resumed supper—Ethan making his excuses, disappointing the younger children. All evening, Sully sat contently alongside Michaela he could have sworn rejoiced inwardly the way she kept paying him extra attention. _Somehow, the children will stay in Colorado Springs with her, _he silently promised.

* * *

"A-ho my brother," Greeted the Indian, coming upon Sully struggling to stay on his horse—both men shirtless on this Indian summer day.

"A-ho—how did you know I was coming? Never mind, I must've called you in your dream."

"Yes—you did not allow me much…"

"…sleep," he interrupted with a teasing smile, amusing the Cheyenne.

"Then there is no need for us to speak since I obviously know your request. Do not worry; the spirits will see to it he leaves quietly only revealing himself to you and Dr. Mike."

"I'm counting on it."

**Thumb!**

"But first, you have much to learn about horses," delighted Cloud Dancing humorously, eying Sully on the ground.

* * *

That afternoon, though Michaela acted cordial with Ethan, dancing and smiling with him, she beamed furthered for Sully in earnest conviction then what she had with Ethan. Sully's confidence grew sensing Ethan would no longer come between them by her constant stare his way and longed to dance with her. Yet, shied away not knowing how despite her beckoning smiles, and watched her dance with Ethan instead.

Michaela was just being her charming self with everyone, including Ethan. Yes, for the children's sake her graciousness, as that's the kind of women she was in not wanting to unmask their disgraceful and inexcusable father in front of them—and surely enough, as Cloud Dancing foretold, Ethan revealed his dishonorable side in raiding the church's treasury, as well, stealing back the horse he sold Sully.

After the funds were recovered, Ethan hadn't bothered taking his leave from the children after Michaela set him free without pressing charges, so long as he left quietly without them. For the children's sake, Sully wrote them a letter on Ethan's behalf explaining his sudden departure—leaving him in good standing. Michaela in awe wanted to kiss Sully her gratitude for his thoughtfulness and for being _**her**_ special friend.

And she did—methodically, yet deliberate, and deliciously close to his mouth in private, leaving Sully pleasantly stunned and hopeful for the future.

_**Thanks for reading...**_


End file.
